Le Chocolatier
by Dark Yume
Summary: Lorsque le client le plus fidèle du chocolatier disparait, eh bien le chocolatier va le retrouver... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Petit one shot sur le thème du chocolat.


Petite histoire écrite sur le thème du chocolat, donné par Hyaku Yume... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Chocolatier

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui adore le chocolat, et qui a une tête de gamin malgré ces seize années bien tassé. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Honey, il va tous les jours chez le chocolatier après les cours. Et du fait de sa visite habituel le chocolatier en profite pour lui faire gouter ses nouveaux produits et lui demander son avis, une sorte de petite routine habituelle. Mais un jour Honey ne vint pas à la chocolaterie, et les jours qui suivirent non plus.

Le chocolatier s'inquiétait de ne pas voir le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, après tout il ne savait rien de lui. Puis il eut une idée, heureusement pour lui Honey était dans un lycée où le port de l'uniforme était obligatoire. Il trouva donc son lycée grâce à son uniforme et s'échappa de son travail à 16h le vendredi pour aller devant le lycée attendre de voir si son client en sortait ou non. Il attendit jusqu'à 18h mais pas de Honey en vu. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir il jeta un dernier regard vers la porte du lycée, et comme par miracle Honey en sortait. Le chocolatier fut rassuré de voir que son client était toujours en vie et allait bien. Honey qui reconnut le chocolatier l'interpella :

"Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, mais je m'inquiétais pour vous, cela fait une semaine que l'on ne vous a pas vu à la boutique"

Honey eut l'air surpris mais gêné aussi :

"En fait c'est que mes parents m'ont puni pour une connerie et du coup je n'ai pas eu d'argent de poche, donc j'ai préféré ne pas passer vu que je n'avais pas d'argent"

Le chocolatier fut surpris mais répondit tout sourire :

"Si ce n'est que ça je peux bien vous faire un cadeau pour une fois, avec tout ce que vous m'achetez. Allez venez on va passer à la boutique tout de suite."

Les yeux de Honey s'illuminèrent :

"C'est vrai ? Ça vous dérange pas ?"

"Pas du tout vous inquiétez pas"

Les deux hommes partirent donc en direction de la chocolaterie.

Arrivé sur place la caissière, qui avait dû travailler toute seule pour que son patron puisse se rassurer et travailler à nouveau normalement, ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

"Eh bien voilà, vous voyez qu'il va bien ! "

Puis elle s'adressa à Honey :

"Ça fait presque une semaine qu'il me parle de vous et qu'il s'inquiète parce que vous ne veniez plus, il a fallu que je me débrouille toute seule depuis 16h pour qu'il aille vous chercher à votre lycée"

Le chocolatier, gêné par ce que venait de raconter sa vendeuse lui signifia :

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout raconter Rose..."

Honey demanda alors :

"C'est vrai vous vous inquiétiez à ce point ?"

Le chocolatier était désormais plus que gêné, lui-même ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction quelque peu excessive.

"Oui, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas eu un accident... Je vais vous chercher les derniers chocolats sorti"

"Super ! "

La vendeuse réussit à négocier son départ anticipé, elle laissa donc les deux hommes seuls, le patron se chargerait de la fermeture.

Tandis que Honey dégustais ces chocolats le chocolatier servait ces clients avec politesse et attention.

Les jeunes filles qui entraient dans la boutique n'était pas moins intéressé par le chocolatier que par le chocolat. Une de ses filles alla même jusqu'à donner une lettre au chocolatier, qui refusa poliment.

Dès que la boutique fut vide, Honey lui demanda :

"Vous avez une copine ? Si c'est le cas j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop jalouse parce que avec le succès que vous avez..."

Le chocolatier eu un petit rire et répondit :

"Non je n'ai pas de copine, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas"

Honey pencha la tête sur le côté :

"Comment ça ça vous intéresse pas ?"

Le chocolatier était quelque peu embarrassé, il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait lui dire de but en blanc qu'il préférait les hommes.

"Disons que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de relations"

"Vous préférez les hommes c'est ça ?"

Honey avait dit ça tellement naturellement que le pauvre chocolatier qui tentait de prendre des gants depuis le début en fut bouche bée. Honey ajouta donc :

"Vous pouvez le dire vous savez je n'ai absolument rien contre ça"

"Eh bien, c'est ça je préfère les hommes"

Cette déclaration fut suivit par un blanc de quelques minutes, puis le chocolatier repris la parole et demanda :

"Et vous ? Vous avez une copine ?"

Honey se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

"Non, je n'en ai jamais eu, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne en fait. Mais bon je m'en fiche sa viendra bien un jour."

Le chocolatier sourit.

"En effet ça finit toujours par venir"

Mais il n'osa cependant pas demander si le jeune homme était disposé à sortir avec un homme. Sauf que Honey avait très bien capté la question muette en suspend.

"Moui, après reste à savoir si ce sera un homme ou une femme"

Le chocolatier fit un nouvel arrêt, décidément ce gamin était très perspicace, ou alors c'était lui qui était transparent.

"Je vois, vous n'avez pas de préférence encore"

Honey regardait le chocolatier d'un nouvel œil. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas c'était inquiété de son absence au point de quitter son travail, qu'il aimait visiblement énormément, pour venir le chercher au lycée. Le chocolatier eu alors une idée de nouveau chocolat, il se dirigea donc vers sa cuisine et fit signe à Honey de le suivre. L'adolescent le regarda préparer son chocolat avec fascination, puis il lui demanda :

"Au fait je ne connais même pas votre nom"

"Je m'appelle Jack... Et toi ?"

"Honey"

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la cuisine. Lorsque la préparation fut achevé Jack tandis un chocolat à Honey et en pris un lui même. Honey pris le chocolat et le goutta sans même demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le chocolatier fit de même, puis Honey demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? C'est super bon !"

Jack sourit et répondit malicieusement :

"Devine"

Honey accepta le tutoiement sans problème, le vouvoiement le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il prit un nouveau morceau du chocolat dans sa bouche, essayant d'identifier les goûts qui chatouillaient ses papilles.

"Du miel ? huuum de la vanille aussi non ?"

Jack acquiesça :

"Oui mais il manque une chose"

Honey le regarda, intrigué, et finit par avaler goulument le reste du chocolat, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses dents venaient de rencontrer le dernier ingrédient.

"Une noisette !"

Jack fini lui aussi son chocolat et acquiesça en riant. Puis il remarqua quelque chose

"Tu as du chocolat au coin de la lèvre"

Honey tenta d'enlever le dit chocolat mais Jack, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, le fit à sa place. Mais la discussion sur le fait qu'ils soit tous deux célibataires et que l'adolescent n'avait rien contre les hommes lui avait donné de l'espoir. Et cette proximité aidant bien , il décida d'embrasser Honey. Un simple effleurement de lèvre, mais lorsque Jack réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire il se recula et s'excusa platement.

"Désolé, j'aurais pas du"

Mais Honey n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire même. Le chocolatier lui plaisait bien, et qui plus ai il était chocolatier. Alors il s'approcha de Jack et l'embrassa à nouveau. Toujours un simple effleurement de lèvres, le temps que Jack réalise ce qu'il se passait, qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser intense et maladroit, l'un n'ayant pas eu de relation depuis un certain temps, l'autre n'en ayant jamais eu. Mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument, ce qui comptait c'était le contact, rien d'autre. Puis le téléphone portable de Honey sonna, ils durent se séparer pour que l'adolescent réponde, c'était ces parents. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était déjà 20h30, alors forcément ces parents, qui venait de rentrer du travail, s'inquiétait de voir qu'il n'était pas à la maison. Jack le raccompagna chez lui, avec la promesse que, avec ou sans argent, Honey passerait tous les soirs à la chocolaterie voir son nouveau petit ami.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup la serveuse, qui bien entendu avait tout compris depuis le début et avait fait toute une histoire pour partir plus tôt et les laisser seuls dans l'espoir que cette histoire avance...

FIN


End file.
